Our Life Together and Forever
by clairefoley
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS from Unwound Future.This fanfic is about The Professor, Claire's, Lukes, Flora and later Clives lives after unwound future.There will be cussing later in the fanfic. Please Read Rate and Review!
1. prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first ever fanfiction so it might be really bad but i hope you enjoy it! I will comment sometime every once in a while just a heads up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 More like a prologue :)**

Hershel and Claire were in the ally while Luke was sitting by entrance of it. Claire walk up to Hershal. "I suppose this is it...Hershel...I have to go back to my own time. Back to that day when...We parted."

"No...Claire" From Hershal's voice you could hear him trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry I can't stay."Claire and Hershal shared a hug for a short moment, looked at each other and shared a kiss. When the kiss ended, Claire started walking away as Hershal realized that he couldn't let her leave him again.

"Claire Wait!" Hershal cried out which startled Claire. Claire turned around.

"We had so many...Plans for the future...Remember Hershel?...I'll. I'll Miss you...and our Unwound Future." Claire said in a sad voice.

"You can't go!" catching Claire by surprise. "I don't want to say goodbye again, I CAN'T, I WON'T!"

All Claire could think about was to give him a smile."I know you." she started "I know you'll stay strong. After all, that's what a gentleman does." A moment of silence. "I must go now..Hershel. Thank you for everything...Goodbye" Claire started walking down the ally before Luke ran in front of her.

"Claire,you mustn't go! "Luke seemed upset by her leaving and Claire seemed surprised by this."Isn't there a way you can stay! There must be a way." It seemed like Luke was about to cry.

"I really do wish i could stay Luke. But i have to..."

"Claire listen to me!"Luke said while interrupting Claire. Luke seemed pissed that she was going to leave the Professor forever." Claire don't you see? Don't you see how much you mean to the Professor?" It seemed Luke had finally reached to Claire. Claire started walking back to the Professor as so was he to Claire. Claire and Hershal gave each other a hug as Claire started crying.

"Hershal. I want to stay, really I do." She looked at the Professor and they was not just any kiss, it was a kiss that would change things forever. **(Corny i know right XD)**

The glowing that was covering over Claire was now gone. "What! Whats going on!" Luke was so surprised and looked very confused.

"You really are a dumb little brat Luke."Luke and the professor turned around to see Dr. Dimitri Allen. Claire's body is stabilized."

"What! How?" Luke seemed even more comfused.

Dimirti turned to the Professor."That's what i was just going to ask the professor."

" To be completely honest I don't know myself." He then turned and looked at Claire. "I'm just glad she's here with us to stay."

She smiled and looked at the ground and looked back to his could tell she was a little embarassed with how red she was.

"Ech! Get a room! and Brat isn't it passed your bed time?"**(this is suposted to be like uh but like gross at the same time) **The Professor,Claire,Luke and Dimitri turned to see Don Paolo at the entrance of the ally.

"Where in the world is everyone coming from? And don't call me a brat!" Everyone started laughing as Luke got all flustered and was red as a tomato.

"Well since we seem to have a full party why don't we go and celebrate Claire's arrival back into our lives" The professor smiled as he looked at Claire. She smiled back took his hand and walked out off the ally.

Claire walking hand and hand with her love of her life could feel her heart beating out of her chest as if at any moment in time would burst out of her chest out of excitement before Luke looked at her in amazement.

"Claire you aged!" Said Luke not thinking about being a gentlemen.

"This would have bound to have happened. You have to remember that this is Claire in the future. What she looked like 10 minutes ago was what she looked like in the past." Exclaiming everything to Luke made him even more confused.

" Wait so how does Claire have a body now if it was in the explosion 10 years ago." Luke looked at the Professor with a question mark hovering above his head.

"Luke i acualy don't know but all i care about at this moment is that she's here with us now." He smiled at Claire.

"Oh, we have to go find flora before we do anything for dinner. We don't want her to get made at us again like earlier." Said Luke cause who knows what she would have done if they forgot about her again.

Claire was so happy to be with her love again and there was going to have many more fun experiences with that family and there are going to be many fun time with them. she knew that in her heart.

* * *

**PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW YOU WOULD TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update guys i had stuff to do this past week with school and dance but from now on ill try to update faster :)**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for everyone's reviews :)** **I know I made a couple of mistakes with my last chapter but that was because my mom was rushing me to finish. That's also why it might have been confusing or rushed but I'm hoping to get better at that ;)Sorry there will be a little bit of cussing in this but there wont be allot. Please review it helps allot! And from now on this is going to be more like I don't know how to explain it but its going to be like more present day type stuff. There will also be OC stuff too like Flora and Luke and the other child like people are going to be like teenage high school years so they will be cussing and that kind of stuff.**

* * *

**The official Chapter 1: He wants us to do what?**

(It's been a week since the Claire leaving/not leaving thing. Also, P.O.V changes from time to time but not in this chapter)(Point of View)

Today was a normal start to the day for the Layton household. Claire was in the Kitchen with Flora making eggs (Since Claire arrived she has been trying to teach Flora how to cook without the extra ingredients that flora likes to cook with. Like fish chicken liver ect.) The Professor is in his office finishing last-minute grading (Again) since he's been at the site of the under ground London Clive had built (He and other officers going through the debris and trying to get thing sort out well what was at least left from the explosion). Luke was still getting ready, since he's the Professor's assistant (number 1) he gets to go with the Professor to help with lectures and presentations at Gressenheller University the Professor works at. What seemed like a normal start to the day was ruined by one person no one wanted to see.

* * *

"What, a letter? From who?" Claire had opened the door to find Max holding a letter in his hand.

"It's probably from Dr. Schrader." Said Luke walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and a muffin in his hand.

"Nope."Said Max. He gave the letter to Claire."Bye. I have to get back to the hotel before Becky has gas a conniption." He ran down the hallway before Claire could say one word.

"Ge'ez, that boy is weird he came and gone without really saying anything."Said Luke as he took the letter from Claire and read the front of the letter which had said,'_For all the Layton house residents.' _"Professor we have a letter." Luke knew he shouldn't yell up to the Professor when he's doing important stuff but the professor got up anyways and started walking down the stairs." But there's something strange about this letter."Luke started analyzing the letter."I can't find a return address and i can't find out who sent us the letter in the first place." By the time the time Luke had read this the Professor was at the bottom of the stairway and you could see that last statement had caught his attention.

"Luke, hand me that letter please." Luke handed the letter to the Professor, he then analyzed the letter for a few moments before opening it up and reading the letter to himself before handing it back to Luke who then read it out loud.

'_Dear Professor Hershel Layton and others'_

_'I need to talk to you all about this last encountered we had together last week that almost ended in calamity. I know I've done some horrible things in my past, and I know you most likely want to see me but i need to talk to you. I want to make things right.'_

_'Your friend Clive Dove'_

_'p.s. I am Scott land yard still in for questioning but inspector Chelmey said I'm allowed to talk to you one on one.'_

By the end of the letter Luke looked pissed off as if he was going to flip a table but instead he let it all out with words. " What the hell! Does he really think were going to go see him after everything he's done? I mean seriously does he really think were that stupid?" Luke keep ranting on about Clive as the professor was talking to Claire while Flora was on the couch thinking in silence.

"Hershel,what do you think about Clive's letter?"

"I think we should go see him. He must have a good reason for trying to get us to..."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Luke had interrupted the professor." I mean this is Clive were talking about. Clive. You know the one who tried to oh I don't know DESTROY ALL OF LONDON!" Luke seemed pissed and irritated.

"Come on Luke we have to at lease give him the benefit of the doubt." Said Claire." He only did what he did out of anger. I think we should just give him another chance and go on from there."

"What are you saying? He kidnapped Flora and put a giant hole in the middle of London."

"Luke you know Claire is right. We are going to go talk to him. Today." Luke thought about coming back with another reason but he couldn't think of one on top of his head and he knew that the professor would have found yet another reason for them to go.'

_'Fuck.'_ Luke knew he had lost this fight, but he knew this wasn't going to be the last fight of the day.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I couldn't figure out how to finish it but i think it ended well with a little bit of foreshadowing. Well you know thee drill please review it would seriously mean allot to me! Bye! :D(sorry if its a little rushed again the next one wont be... hopefully. Also it might be really long but dont know yet :/)**


End file.
